1. Field
A separation membrane, a hydrogen separation membrane including the same, and a hydrogen purifier including the hydrogen separation membrane are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pd-based metals are well known as membranes for selectively separating hydrogen gas from a hydrogen containing gas mixture. The Pd-based metal forms a face centered cubic; (FCC) unit cell and selectively permeates hydrogen by dissolution and diffusion of hydrogen through an interstitial space in the crystal lattice. However, the high unit cost of the Pd-based metal limits its commercialization.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a hydrogen separation membrane having a hydrogen permeability performance similar to the Pd-based metal and having a lower cost.